powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickster
The ability to use the abilities/powers of the trickster archetype. May be sub-power of Transcendent Physiology. Note that this is essentially definition of archetype/concept. Also Called * Fool * Jester * Joker * Master Manipulator * Mastermind * Mischief Mastery * Puppeteer * Sneak * Supreme Con Man * The Cunning One * The One Who Lurks in The Shadows * Topnotch Actor * Ultimate Grifter Capabilities User is (or can draw power from) a Trickster: a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. At the same time, the trickster brings new knowledge, wisdom and many An Aesop. Even when punished horribly for his effrontery, his indomitable spirit (or plain sheer foolishness) keeps him coming back for more. Tricksters can be anything from gods of chaos, bedeviling heroes for a few laughs, to master manipulators who use cruel ploys and sadistic choices. They can also be heroes (or more likely Anti-Heroes) who make up for a lack of strength or bravery with manipulation, planning, or just plain cheating. The trickster is often a Master of Disguise and may have magical or super-powers. In mythology and religion, the trickster deity breaks the rules of the gods or nature, sometimes maliciously but usually (albeit unintentionally) with ultimately positive effects. Often, the bending/breaking of rules takes the form of tricks or thievery. Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both; they are often funny even when considered sacred or performing important cultural tasks. Applications * Combat Perception * Escape Artistry * Enhanced Charisma * Enhanced Condition ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Dexterity ** Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Flexibility ** Enhanced Jump ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Thievery * Illusion Manipulation * Indomitable Will * Luck * Psychological Intuition * Rule Bending * Shapeshifting ** Gender Transformation * Tactical Analysis * Trapping Intuition * Treachery * Unpredictability Variations Powerful Tricksters can reach nearly or even fully divine status: * Chaos Manipulation * Cheating * Fraud Empowerment * Freedom * Magic * Nigh Omniscience * Probability Manipulation * Reality Warping * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Intelligence Associations * Cartoon Physics * Hidden Arsenal * Powerful Objects Limitations *Their very nature makes Tricksters unable to stay away from trouble. *Wisdom isn't their strong suit. *Since some tricksters are just so weak, they are limited to outsmarting the opponent by using tricks to win. *May be unable to trick those with Reality Perception. Known Users See also The Trickster and Tricksters. Gallery Loki_helmet.png|Loki (Marvel) is the Norse God of Mischief Naruto_Uzumaki.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) is able to use his skills in unique and confusing ways. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) was so skilled in his acting, he was able to deceive almost everyone in the entire world that he is Madara Uchiha, down to his voice. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) is perhaps one of the sneakiest characters in cartoon history. File:Roger_Smith's_Deal_with_the_Devil.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) cunningly tricked his rival into covering the "price for guitar lessons", freeing himself from his deal with the Devil in exchange for his rival's soul. Usopp.jpg|Usopp (One Piece) is a skilled and experienced liar. His fighting style revolves mostly around outsmarting the opponent through clever tactics and trickery. 261011-156746-mystique.jpg|Mystique (Marvel) uses her shape-shifting powers to deceive people often. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) often uses tricks to take out his rogues. Aizen-sama-aizen-30741723-640-480.png|Aizen (Bleach) was able to fool the Soul Society for over a century. Monkey-d-luffy-new-word.jpg|While not the smartest guy around, Luffy (One Piece) can be sneaky and has some clever attacks. The Joker.jpg|Joker's (DC Comics) cunning is matched only by his sadism. Loki.jpg|Loki (Norse Mythology) is the god of mischief. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) was able to fool Interpol into sending her criminals who she then steals from. DrM.png|Dr. M is a skilled manipulator, tricking Sly into leading him through the Cooper Vault via a tracer placed on his cane and planting doubt in Bentley's mind about his friendship with Sly. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper:Thieves in Time) was shown to be an adept manipulator, having been able to persuade El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, and Ms. Decibel to join him, only to betray them all in the end. Azula.png|Azula's (Avatar) intelligence made her very skillful in manipulating people. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) is the most untrustworthy and manipulative player in Total Drama history. Hazama (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork, Alternate).png|Hazama/Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) is known as the 'God of Trolling' because of his use of obnoxious and sarcastic remarks to either hurt people's feelings or manipulate their emotional responses in his favor. Joseph_Joestar_JJBA.jpg.png|Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) is so clever that he's one of the biggest trickers, often fooling his opponents with tricks and dirty tactics. Jabra.jpg|Jabra (One Piece) has been known to trick people through convincing lies so he could attack them when their guard is down. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers